Only Human
by InuLuna19
Summary: Kagome is only human. There is only so much she can take. Song fic of Christiana Perry's 'Human'.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the song 'Human' by Chritiana Perri. Please listen to the whole song, it is really good.

regular-thoughts/actions of one person

_italics-_song lyrics

**bold**-thoughts of both Inuyasha and Kagome

* * *

><p>I'm Only Human<p>

It was a short battle against one of Naruku's puppets. It was only toying with us. In fact that was all Naraku seemed to do. This time I was injured, not much but still, and as always Inuyasha was over reacting. Harping on me about how weak and stupid I am.

_I can hold my breath._

I took a breath and tried to count to ten, but my hanyou companion had other plans. Raging about how he wanted ramen after I was done looking at my wounds. I snapped and yelled at him and added a few 'osuwaris' for good measure.

_I can bite my tongue._

I wanted to yell at him for being so stupid and not realizing how his words hurt me. Instead I yell at him about other things that he could comprehend. I wanted to yell at him that it was unfair that he sneaks off to Kikyo every chance he gets, but I don't. Instead I use the one word that won't raise suspicion and send him to the ground while I turn around angry and frustrated.

_I can stay awake for days, if that's what you want._

_Be your number one._

I know that he stays awake every night to protect us from harm. I want to stay up with him, and I do for as long as I can not letting him notice how much I care. I want to do anything that will help him in any way, but I know he will think is pity, so I restrain myself.

_I can fake a smile._

_I can force a laugh._

He went to Kikyo again and left me behind. I hide behind my smile, yet everyone seems to notice my unease and sadness. I laugh it off to lighten the mood, but it only grows more dim. He returns back to us looking guilty and I don't know how to look at his face, nor does he know how to look at mine. We grow apart.

_I can dance and play the part, if that's what you ask._

_Give you all I am._

I walk off to think and then return to where my companions are. I act as if nothing happened and things return to normal. I made a promise to him that I would stay by his side for as long as I was able. Yet my emotions are swirling inside me, wanting to break free and lay my heart out for him. I lock it away to keep myself from hurting further.

_I can do it._

I argue with him that I need to go home and take a test. He never wants me to go, but never gives a good reason why.

_I can do it._

I end up winning the argument and go home to my safe haven. I take my test and hang out with my friends from my era. After a few days he would follow to drag me home.

_I can do it._

My family is gone for the week and I just barely passed my test. Yet here Inuyasha is, standing in front of me yelling that I have a job to do. That I don't have a choice, but to go back to the past and fix my mistake. That I was stupid for making that mistake in the first place.

_But I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down._

_I'm only human and I crash and I break down._

I look at him in the eyes. Those golden eyes that I love so much. "Sorry for being human" I tell him with tears brimming my eyes. I was stressed from reality and surpressing all of my emotions. "I'm only human, so I am weak and I break easy. That is just the way it is" I said as tears ran down my face.

_Words in my head, knives in my heart._

_You lift me up and I fall apart._

I looked at the crying girl in front of me. Her words hit me like a train. I wrapped my arms around her and said 'I'm sorry' as much to comfort her and ensure she was really there. I knew she was human. That is why I tried to distance myself from her, but it didn't work. She was in my heart, deeply rooted. Because of that I didn't want her to be human. Humans are weak and break easily, but they also die easy. I desperately wanted her not to be human, so I could ensure she would be with me always. If I lost Kagome I would lose myself. I always wanted to protect. But I knew I couldn't always protect her. Yet she was human, I could never change that fact.

**I don't ever want to let go.**

'_Cause I'm only human._


End file.
